You'll Always have a Friend in Me
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Missing Scene from TFA* As Finn lays unconscious in the Resistance medical bay on D'Qar, his two new friends meet for the first time at his bedside. They are then joined by a certain general who tells them a little about her family's dark past. *SPOILERS and SPECULATION for TFA and any future 'saga' films*


**A/N:** _This came to me yesterday and I had to get it down. I know there are plenty of fics out there about Poe and Rey meeting as they don't have direct interaction in the Force Awaken but I wanted to contribute something to the subject. It gets a little dodgy at the end with Leia's introduction but I didn't want the story to be really short. Also, this fic isn't edited so there will be errors and typos in it. I hope you enjoy. This is a ONE-SHOT and WILL NOT be updated so DO NOT ask!  
_

* * *

 **You'll always have a Friend In Me**

* * *

Rey sat curled up on a seat at Finn's bedside. After their fight with Kylo Ren, he had reminded out of it. The doctors had said he was brave but foolish to take on someone so dangerous on his own. They said they were eighty percent chance he would make it.

Footsteps sounded but Rey didn't look up.

For a moment there was silence before a voice said, "How is he?"

Rey looked at Finn for a moment longer before tearing her eyes away. She looked over to see a young man standing not far from where she was sitting. He was wearing an orange flight suit with a few scars marking his handsome face. His hair was dark and he appeared kind, with a look in his eyes that showed he was worried about the young man laying unconscious before them. Rey didn't fail to notice he was looking at her expectantly with his arms folded over his chest.

"They said he'd make it." Rey found herself saying. She hadn't said anything since she'd returned to the Resistance base with Finn, Chewie and BB-8 on the Falcon after their stand-off with Kylo Ren and Han's death.

"Finn's strong," said the pilot. "He'll wake up in no time."

Rey nodded in spite of she was feeling. She had already lost Han, despite not knowing him all that long and she couldn't lose Finn. He was her first real friend and to lose him would be like losing a part of herself. She then turned back to watching Finn's heart monitor.

Poe looked at the girl with interest. He'd seen her around the base a couple of times. He'd seen her chatting with the general and with Finn and few of the other pilots. He now realised why seemed to familiar. BB-8 had been at her heels whenever he hadn't been around to pay the droid any attention.

To Rey, the pilot seemed really familiar. She recalled seeing BB-8 hurrying over to him when they'd come down the ramp of the Falcon. He and the little droid seemed to be really close, considering most people found their droids disposable.

Poe caught the way the girl was looking at him. "Oh, I don't think we've met," he extended a hand out to her. "I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."

Rey shook his hand. "Rey."

"So you're the Rey I've been hearing great things about." Poe smiled.

Rey blushed. No one had ever given her a kind compliment before.

"Don't be embarrassed," Poe said patting her on the shoulder. "I've heard of all the great things you've done, including taking down that bastard known as Kylo Ren."

Rey flinched at his words. Kylo Ren was the reason why Finn was unconscious.

Poe looked around for a chair. He found one, pulled it up next to Rey and sat down.

Rey looked at him, curiously.

"We could be sitting here a while. How long have you been in here?"

Rey shrugged. "A few hours. The doctors and med droids said I could stay, as long as I wasn't too loud."

"Mind having company?" Poe asked.

Rey shook her head. Having spent almost all her life alone, she was glad for the company. Plus, Finn and BB-8 had spoken of how kind Poe was. He wasn't like the scavengers on Jakku who only thought of themselves.

Poe relaxed into his chair as he look became transfixed in watching Finn's heart monitor.

From the doorway, Leia appeared and watched the teenage girl and the pilot. To her, it was déjà vu. She thought back to how different she, Luke and Han had been and how they had become close. She had married Han had given him a son who would then follow his maternal grandfather's footsteps and fall to the Dark Side. She could see that Rey had always wanted company. In a strange way, the teenager reminded her of Luke and how he had been raised on Tatooine but there was a difference. Luke had had their uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru and his friends. Rey had had no one on Jakku except scavengers who would do anything to preserve their own living.

"Rumor has it, you're pretty good with a lightsabre and a blaster." Poe said to Rey, a smirk crossing her face.

"Thanks. I've never used either and I found it… refreshing. I've only ever had my staff."

Poe nodded. "Ah, it is a marvel to wield different weapons. In my early days as part of the Resistance, I saw General Organa wield her fair share of blasters."

From her place at the door, Leia was taken aback that Poe would mention her skill with a blaster.

"You know she's Luke Skywalker's sister, right?" Rey said, remembering what Leia had told her.

"Yes, I knew. My parents knew the General Organa's brother."

"Did the General ever wield a lightsabre?"

Before Poe could answer, a voice spoke up.

" _Yes, I have wielded a lightsabre."_

Poe and Rey turned to see Leia standing in the doorway.

Leia smiled and took a few steps towards the pair.

"General," Poe jumped to his feet and stood tall but he did not salute his superior though he should have. "How much did you hear?"

"Only a little bit. At ease, Poe." Leia stopped in front of her pilot. "And just for the record, while off-duty, I am simply _Leia._ I am not your general." She gave a gentle, motherly smile.

"Very well, Leia," Poe sat back down in his chair. "Did you _really_ wield a lightsabre?"

"I'venever _owned_ one but I can use one," Leia said as she pulled up a chair beside Poe. "Luke taught me after the Battle of Endor. We had a bit of downtime so he taught me in whatever way he could but I never wanted to follow our father's Jedi footsteps. Luke was already doing a pretty good job at that."

"But then Kylo Ren happened." Rey said softly, more to herself then to her companions.

Leia looked pained but quickly recovered as she pulled up a chair next to Poe. "Yes. Snoke is no different from the Emperor. He feeds on the innocent and foolhardy. My father was exactly the same as Kylo Ren. He was an innocent young man who was in love my mother and the Emperor – Chancellor at the time – used his love and kindness to turn him against everyone he ever cared for. My mother. Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order."

Poe and Rey exchanged horrified looks.

"Who's Obi-Wan?" Rey asked curiously.

"He was an old friend of both my biological parents. He taught my father in the ways of the Jedi and then years later, he came out of hiding to teach Luke. He died during a fight with Vader on the first Death Star. I never knew him personally but he was also a friend of my adoptive father and he sent me to deliever a message to him. Only, my ship was attacked and I had to send R2 and 3PO in my place, though, only R2 knew about the mission. 3PO thought he was short-circuiting. Anyway, after the Battle of Endor and after I finished lightsabre training with Luke, I found out I was pregnant. Han and I got married and a few months later, Ben was born."

"Kylo Ren." Poe said.

Leia nodded, struggling to hold her tears back. "Han and I named our son after Obi-Wan."

Poe and Rey looked at each other, confused.

Upon seeing the duo's confusion, Leia elaborated. "According to stories my father told Luke and I, Obi-Wan often used the codename Ben during the Clone Wars and then, when he went into exile on Tatooine, he took up the name Ben."

"It must have been horrible to lose your son the same way you lost your father to the Dark Side." Rey said.

"It was very hard. I didn't even know my biological father. I didn't get to meet _Anakin_ until after he died and became a Force ghost. I knew Anakin only as Vader."

"So you have no good memories of your father, at all?" Rey questioned.

"I do have some faint memories, believe it or not. How I managed to gain these memories I don't know. I'm surprised Luke didn't gain any of them."

"What memories were they?" Poe asked.

Leia allowed herself to smile. "Feelings. Faint images. His love for my mother. His love for Luke and I even though he didn't know we were twins. Heck, he didn't even know we lived past the womb. For twenty years, he thought we were dead. He found out about Luke after the first Death Star's destruction and became obsessed in finding him."

"We take it the rest of the story is for later?" Poe said.

"Much, much later. You both aren't doing Finn any favors by keeping tabs on him. He'd want you to go out and explore. Come get dinner and then we'll talk about what is to come next, yeah?"

Poe and Rey nodded and rose to their feet.

Rey, having been seated for uncountable hours, got up. Her knees buckled as pins and needles shot up her legs.

Poe and Leia each grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Thanks." She grinned thankfully.

The trio headed for the door.

"Poe. Rey," Leia said before they exited. The duo stopped. "You'll have a friend in me. I hope you remember that. As will Finn," She looked over at the unconscious former stormtrooper. "When he awakens."

Rey had hugged Leia so many times in the last couple of days that she didn't think one more was going to hurt. She hurried the few steps and hugged the general.

Leia was quick to hug her young friend in return. They had been through a fair bit in the last couple of days and what was strange to the aging general that while the girl was not biologically her child, she felt that the child was familiar. Could she be Luke's daughter and it had been under her nose the entire time? Leia wasn't certain but in time the truth would be revealed.

"Thank you, Leia." Rey whispered.

Leia chuckled as she hugged the girl tighter. "You're very welcome, my dear girl. If you need anything, just ask."

Rey nodded before following Poe out of the room with Leia at their heels.

* * *

 _Please review!_


End file.
